


Vicbourne! Modern Role Reversal AU

by patiencegrenade



Category: ITV Victoria, Vicbourne - Fandom, vicbert, victoria - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Prime Minister, Queen - Freeform, Role Reversal, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patiencegrenade/pseuds/patiencegrenade
Summary: Prime Minister Melbourne has been ridiculed for the actions of his ex- wife's cheating scandal causing him to be closed off to the world. What will happen when Victoria enters his life. Will he change for the better or for the worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic; my goal is to post a chapter per week and give you all the good stuff!!!
> 
> P.S. If you think the format is weird please tell me because it's my first time posting here so I have yet to figure out how everything works. 
> 
> Thank You!

He could still remember the muffled sounds of the crowd and the media as he made his way to his car. The wound was fresh then, his wife had cheated on him and just like that she wasn’t his anymore. After that scandal he endured years of ridicule causing him to act closed off though he was still soft at heart.  
“ Sir… sir Melbourne your nine a.m. appointment has just arrived” said Lehzen proceeding to move towards the prime minister, though Melbourne lost in his thoughts did not see Lehzen approach him. As she tapped on his shoulder he recovered from his daydream and saw that his breakfast was burning causing him to move the sauce pan aside and diverted his attention to Lehzen. “ I am sorry Lehzen, you know what day it is” said Melbourne as he turned off the stove. He started to move forward with Lezen at his heels, she followed him while telling him about the course of his day. “ And sir said Lezen once again your nine a.m. appointment is waiting for you in your office.” There was a moment of silence before Melbourne spoke again “ why are you leaving Lezen…. just like everyone else in my life” though Lezen didn’t hear a thing as she was occupied reading her notes. Alas it was time, a new day brings a new change into my life thought Melbourne making his way to his office, I just hope it’s good for once.  
As he entered his office expecting nothing interesting in particular but a girl pacing around in his office caught his attention; this is unusual thought Melbourne closing the door behind him and startling the young woman now standing in his office. “ Oh I am so sorry for startling you miss” said Melbourne moving forward and extending his arm for the young woman to to shake. The young woman looked nervous and looked down at his extended hand and then back up at him again, like she forgot what a handshake was. “ Ummm….” said Victoria look up at Melbourne, her eyes wide and mesmerized like she found something that she holds dear. Seeing how nervous the young woman looked he asked her to follow him to his balcony; the young woman obliged quietly and followed Melbourne to the balcony where the wind was louder than her racing heartbeat. She handed Melbourne her resume and as he started to read she looked up at him taking in his facial features, the lines on his face cause by age and worry. She wondered if he was happy because she had never seen him smile from the pictures in the tabloids til now. Though there was something different today she thought trying to side glance into his eye and they spoke something entirely different than what he showed the world. “Ms. Victoria said Melbourne looking up at Victoria- your resume is highly impressive yet you can’t seem to make eye contact with me, why is that?” Victoria felt like she was out of words and looked at Melbourne hoping that he would understand but alas she had to speak for herself ; “ uhhh….I am sorry sir, I will just make my way then” said Victoria as she turned around to leave. She was halfway towards the office door when she felt a hand on her shoulder and as she turned around she saw Melbourne’s quizzical face, “ do you do this in all your interviews?” said Melbourne.  
“ Ye eess … yes sir” said Victoria hesitantly while looking down at her hands. “ It’s okay said Melbourne - catching Victoria’s attention and she looked up at him in shock, not expecting his response - you can start tomorrow and Lezen will be your mentor until you learn everything about my day to day life.” Victoria looked at Melbourne, her eyes expressing her happiness; “ I won’t disappoint you sir” said Victoria.  
Later that evening when Melbourne found himself lost in his thoughts; he was wondering why he had appointed Victoria as his assistant. She was more than capable of her duties as his assistant though she was shy and she wouldn’t be able handle accompanying him at his public meeting. He contemplated his decision way into the night until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Victoria?

Victoria was excited about her new job and personally she never thought that she would get it because no one in her family believed in her causing her to have

self doubt.

\---------------------------------------------------

She wished that she had an approving family who supported her dreams and aspirations but everyone was self involved and greedy.

Even her mother who loved her to pieces told she should marry a wealthy man who could provide for her and her family though Victoria was going to have none

of that, she had decided that she was going to move out and find a job that suited her and showed her capability to be an independent woman.

The first few months were arduous and she barley had enough money to buy food or pay for shelter until she ran into a young man

named Albert at a small diner. He was a kind soul and he took Victoria to a shelter where she received all her necessities to help her survive and find a job. 

It took her time to adjust to her different life style, she took up odd jobs here and there at the shelter weather it be cooking in the kitchen or teaching children

who stayed behind while their parents went to work. Months went by and Victoria finally started to enjoy her life staying at the shelter, teaching the children, and 

learning everyone's stories.  

One afternoon Victoria decided to roam the gardens at a near by park even though it was gloomy outside; she loved the calm before the storm because she was

mesmerized by the

thought of how drastically somethings changed. She walked down the cobble stone stairs from her room to the front door and picked up the bright yellow

umbrella; a color that was too 

bright to suit Victoria's life. As she walked to the garden taking in the smell of dirt and grass she contemplated what she wanted to do in her life because she

didn't want to live at 

a shelter even though everyone treated her kindly and she wondered if she had made the right decision to move away from her normalcy. As she roamed the

garden she saw birds flying in  flocks to take shelter and she wondered when she would find her home, where she'd feel protected. Soon after there was a rustling noise coming from

behind her, Victoria turned around 

finding Albert smiling at her through his wet curls, Victoria looked at him quizzically wondering why he was so happy. " Victoria - said Albert bringing her attention back to him - I have...

I have something to tell.... you"- while he catching his breath from running. " You have received a job offer - Albert dug in his pockets to find a crumpled envelope addressed to her from 

the prime minister's office; he handed her the paper and she looked with awe and uncertainty. " Is this fake - said Victoria handing the letter to Albert; is this a joke?! How could I ever get 

such a job offer"; Victoria started laughing hysterically to the point where she fell on the wet ground and allow of a sudden her eyes welled up with tears. Albert bent down to her level 

to comfort her. " You know Vitoria you are more than capable of getting this  job; imagine all the things you could do." " But hh...ow " said Victoria sniffling into Albert's arm. " By going out 

there and doing your best he said looking down at Victoria who had finally stopped crying; tomorrow you are going to put your best foot forward and show everyone who you really are." 

 

* * *

As she walked out of Brocket Hall Victoria felt a sense of pride and liberation because she had finally faced her fears and will be define by her own actions rather than the actions of those 

who she calls family.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day

Victoria took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before she entered the Number 10; the place where the Prime Minister worked and lived. 

As she entered the house she saw everyone was moving about in a hurry like they didn’t have time to spare, not even to breathe.

She made a beeline to where Lezen trying not to disturb anyone.

When she reached Lezen she heard her talking to a group of young interns about the charity ball that the they are hosting in a few weeks. 

When Lezen was finally done talking to the interns she asked Victoria to follow her to the Prime Minister’s study. 

Lezen walked fast making it hard for Victoria to keep up; she walked in haste yet trying to catch her breath at the same time. 

When they finally stopped at the doors of the Prime Minister’s office she asked Lezen why they were hosting the Charity Ball. 

“ Actually… said Lezen I brought you up here to about it.” Lezen entered the room and Victoria followed her in. 

“ I’m leaving before we host the Charity Ball so I will need you to understand how everything works around here.” 

Victoria felt nervous all of a sudden, “ an.. nnd what would those responsibilities involve?” Lessen moved forward handing Victoria a a stack of files and a book."

“These are the most important things that you will need while you work for Mr. Melbourne -- said Lezen, the first book that you are holding is Mr.Melbourne’s planner, it has everything 

from his day to day schedule to important events that he has to attend, and the rest of the files that you are holding are the projects that he is working on at the moment. 

You must keep these things on you at all times.” “ Yes ma’am”, said Victoria as she put the stack down on the glass coffee table. 

Most of the day went by with Lezen showing her where all the important things were in the Prime Minister’s office and then the followed Lezen around the house so that she would be 

acquainted with all the places in the house and all the places she would find the Prime Minister if  he wasn’t in his office. Victoria was intrigued when Lezen told her that he likes to spend 

most of his free time in his garden and greenhouse. 

Victoria finally caught a break around 3 p.m. and she was starving realizing that she had not eaten a single thing since breakfast.

She grabbed her food from the kitchen refrigerator and made her way down to the dining hall. 

Though when she entered the hall she found that it was empty so she decided to go outside at eat in the garden; she needed fresh air to unclog her mind and destress after all the things 

that she did today. She sat under a oak tree casted only the slightest rays of sunshine on to her.

She was lost in her world thinking about all the goals she wants to achieve while she’ll be working here and without realization she had finished her lunch.

After she had gathered all her items she made her way back into the house but something else had caught her attention causing her to stop her in her tracks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading even though I'm terrible at writing chapter summaries and writing in general!!


End file.
